Warrior Perseus, Friend of Achilles
by SidebySide
Summary: Perseus, friend of Achilles, warrior of Greece, Conqueror of Troy, bane of the enemies of Olympus, and son of Poseidon. This is his story, who he was, who he became, and why he is the greatest warrior of all time.


**_Hey everyone this is SideBySide here, you may call me SBS or James or anything you want too cause I can't stop you. So basically I haven't written anything in at least a year and a half and I wanted to get back to it. So hear it is, my big massive first chapter, forgive me any mistakes of spelling, grammar etc. Australian/American spelling being different + my grammar has never really been a strong suit. Here we go, enjoy._**

**_Summary:_****_ Perseus, friend of Achilles, warrior of Greece, Conqueror of Troy, bane of the enemies of Olympus, and son of Poseidon. This is his story, who he was, who he became, and why he is the greatest warrior of all time. _**

**_Warnings:_****_ Violence, Crude humor, references to sex, alcohol, etc._**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I did not Create PJO/HoO nor did I create Greek Mythology/history. I do not claim to have done as such. Therefor I do not own this things and this is merely a story created based on them._**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Achilles!" An angry yell roared across the ground, echoing in the silence. Thousands of men lined up behind the speaker, a few nervously fidgeting. On the opposite was a slightly smaller force whom were all smiling and some even laughing, especially the man at the front.

Perseus smirked at the sight before him, resisting the urge to outright laugh. His sea green eyes sparkled with mirth and his spear shook lightly in his grasp. Thankfully his bronze armor, complete with helmet and shield hid this from the view of the surrounding soldiers. Though he did stand out more than any others, his six foot body ripped with supple muscles released an aura of power that told all that he wasn't to be trifled with. His armor was outlined in green and his spear shone just a shade brighter. The three-foot sheathed sword at his hip glowed a soft sea green color, barely noticeable in the bright sunlight.

"Achilles!" the voice called once more, sounding slightly desperate.

Perseus shook his head and let loose a soft laugh before striding forward. His sandals made a soft thud with every step bringing attention to himself. Men of all sizes stepped away from his path nervously, none wanted to anger him.

"Agamemnon, I regret to inform you that Achilles is not here." He spoke quietly but confidently, his voice travelling just as easily as the earlier yells. Agamemnon's blue eyes flitted from side to side in fear but his voice sounded confident, the slight shake only noticeable to Perseus.

"Can you please get him, tell him the King demands his presence."

"That won't be necessary, I will fight, but just this once." Was Perseus' quick reply. The army he originated radiated a sense of shock, just like their king. Agamemnon gave a quick nod of ascent before moving to the side.

Perseus strode forward whilst taking his first proper look at the man in front of him. A seven foot tall behemoth, packed with muscle but with a slightly dumb expression on his face. He wore neither armor nor shield, for weapons he had three spears strapped to his back, a further one in his right hand.

"A son of war." Perseus quietly commented as he got into his ready position.

The opposing man growled, his beady brown eyes shown with malice, "Sea scum," he spat.

"Let the fight begin." A voice to the right called out, shaking slightly in anticipation.

The son of Ares wasted no time, launching a spear at Perseus before the voice had even finished. Perseus expecting such a tactic had already begun to raise his shield in defense, the spear thudded into the shield and rebounded from it with such force that Perseus was pushed back a foot.

Realizing the shield would slow him down he quickly unstrapped it and chucked it at his opponent in more of a diversionary act than anything else. Paying more attention to his shield he didn't notice the second spear coming his way, but fortunately the shield caught the edge of it and they both spiraled of course. Quick as a flash the third spear was bearing down on him and he quickly raised his own spear to deflect it. The spears met in a clash of sparks, both went flying, the momentum from the thrown one yanking his out his own hands.

Perseus quickly pulled out his sword, the blade glinting in the sunlight. The son of Ares rushed forwards holding his final spear. Perseus ducked under the first thrust and deflected the following swipe. He could do nothing but block, dodge, and deflect for the next couple minutes, the opponents' skill, efficiency, and larger weapon size doing its job of keeping him on the defensive.

Perseus saw a slight opening when his opponent slightly overextended on a thrust towards his head, he slashed his sword upwards hitting the spear just below the point. The spear snapped from the blade and flew into the distance. The crowd gasped, some in happiness and others in shock.

Perseus' following strike was a quick punch towards his opponent's stomach, forcing him to bend over as the air left his lungs. He swiftly grabbed the opponent's bent head and kneed him in the face, letting go just as his knee hit. The opposing demi-god flew a few feet back, landing on his back growing in pain. Blood flowed through an obviously broken nose but surprisingly enough he stood back up, reading his spear shaft as if it was a staff.

Perseus nodded in respect of his opponent before rushing forward once more rapidly closing the distance between him and his opponent. The guy tried to keep Perseus at bay with his spear shaft but it was no use. A well placed kick to the side of the knee and the son of War kneeled before him, a slapped the spear shaft with the flat of his blade sending that flying as well.

"You fought well Son of Ares, may you find peace in the afterlife with the knowledge that you are a great and honorable warrior." Perseus spoke before slicing his head off. Everyone stopped, silent as the head flew through the air before landing with a gentle thud. His army went crazy, banging their shields and hollering before a chant started.

"Perseus, Perseus, PERSEUS." The army continued before he raised his hand to signal silence. The opposing armies' king strode forward and stopped just before the scene of the battle. The king glanced between the body and Perseus before speaking,

"He was Jason, son of Ares, our best warrior, none have bested him before."

He paused, staring Perseus in the eyes contemplatively, he stared right back holding no fear.

"May I ask who has bested him?" the king finished.

Perseus raised his hands and took off his helmet before dropping it at his feet. His raven black hair flattened across his head, his eyes now a turbulent dark green.

"I am Perseus, Son of Poseidon."

**So what do you guys think? I know it's not the best chapter/story out there but I would like some reviews, some tips and advice, etc. This is the first ever fight scene I have written and I would like your view on it.**

**Also, I don't have any parings yet but would any of you like to suggest any? I want semi-realistic ones, so no maiden goddesses or huntresses. I also don't do Percy/Annabeth so don't ask, just a personal preference.**

**Also feel free to submit OC's, I won't guarantee that I'll use them, but I will take them into consideration.**

_**P.S. This is a prologue so hopefully further chapters will be longer.**_


End file.
